Touches
by striderswhore
Summary: William's demons(and angel) like touching him. He doesn't really mind.


So I've noticed Makai Ouji doesnt have a large fanbase in English so Im here to drop some fics. Enjoy! :) I am aware that this one is pretty short but meh. I think it's cute. I really love the idea of William's demons randomly showing him affection like this and him just flowing with it. If anyone wants to request something, drop a review or PM! You can also find me on tumblr with the same username. EDIT: I've been kindly informed that Sytry is spelled with a y and not an i like the fan translations suggest. I fixed this immediately!

* * *

William doesn't know when he grew so lax about his personal space. It doesn't bother him as _much_ as it used to but he really would like to pinpoint the exact moment he ceased caring. He's used to Isaac pushing himself into his face but William has always kept his distance. Now if Isaac clutches his arm or invades his personal space William just flows with it.

Sytry is the most likely culprit of his changing views. The pretty boy likes to rest his head on William's lap when they're in the common room alone. It reminds the fallen angel of Solomon, especially when William starts to play absently with his hair. Sytry likes to hear the boy breathe, even if it isn't Solomon. William isn't aware of his habit until it's pointed out to him. The first time he flipped but lately he stopped caring too much and actually relaxes easier when he's reading. He often experiences deja vu but William brushes it off. Isaac comments that the two look cute and Sytry will blush and hide his head further in his master's lap.

Dantalion will sometimes caress William when no one's looking. His vague touches leave the realist confused and breathless but he always brings himself back to reality. Dantalion especially likes to brush his hands against William's. The Grand Duke smirks slyly, causing William to assign him twenty lines in Latin for punishment(it's not really a punishment considering Dantalion speaks the language _fluently_). William will snort at Dantalion's attitude but he secretly likes the contact, not only between Dantalion and himself but the others as well.

Camio smiles patiently at him but every so often he'll hug the prefect when they're alone. William notices a familiar pattern with the demons; they only like to establish contact when alone. Camio sometimes places his hands on William's cheeks and tilts his head as if trying to find a semblance between the boy before him and the great King of his past. William flushes at this but the more it happens the more he generally_ accepts_ it. He realizes he likes and adores Camio not only as a Head Boy but as a person as well. He wishes the boy well with his relationship with Miss Mollins and William swears the halfling looks extremely sad yet happy at the mention of his beloved.

Kevin, too, seems to have caught the touching bug. The priest smiles in greeting and grabs his young master's hand. William doesn't mind so much simply because it's _Kevin_, his closest friend and butler. The angel always makes sure to have a hand on William's shoulder or his back, much like a teacher does in passing. His touch is different from the demon's; it's feather light and somehow fills him with a sense of_ good_. William feels like he can do anything if Kevin is there to back him up.

Even Astaroth hugs him when they meet. They've only met a few times but William is relaxed in her presence. She bluntly stated she would like to have him lay on her lap(which didn't sit well with Beelzebub, William's heard)and play with his hair much like he does with Sitri. William declines the offer every time but she managed to get him once. It was the shortest visit, or so it seemed when he picked his head off the former Queen's lap. She smiled knowingly, even winking at him. Lamia pouted at her mother's master, not understanding the appeal.

William sighs, shrugging his shoulders. His demons look like they want to inquire but he waves them off. It'd be better for everyone if he doesn't call attention to the small habits they've formed. With a start, William smiles. He's become much better friends with everyone, so_ of course_ he's more comfortable with their touches(or so his realist mind produces; it has nothing to do with Solomon's soul at all)


End file.
